Enchanted to meet you
by fanficreader23
Summary: Dragged into a Capitol party again, forced to put up some sort of an act to please the beckons of the crowds. Keep being the star-crossed lovers, they say. Oh, Katniss, don't you realise? Peeta was enchanted to meet you! Spoliers, maybe? R&R!


I'm dragged into a Capitol party, again. Since both of us are victors, we have to attend these. Someone led Katniss upstairs to go and wear a dress and some makeup, and I'm left here to chat and laugh with guests, asking me "How are you both?" or "How is the relationship?" All I have to give them is a "Oh, we're great," and "Thank you very much," and then I'm off to a new guest, with a completely different question.

_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy._

_Vanished when I saw your face._

Everyone is hushed when I see her stepping down the grand steps, a flowing green dress falling up to her feet. Her hair is done up beautifully. She's amazing.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

She steps down from the last step, eyeing me to make a move.

_Your eyes whisper have we met?_

_Across the room, your silhouette,_

_Starts to make its way to me._

She steps in front of me, careful not to trip on her high heels. I give a smile then her eyes are trained on me, almost saying, "What are we supposed to do?" I just wink at her, and she stares at her feet.

_The playful conversation starts,_

_Counter all your quick remarks,_

_Like passing notes in secrecy._

She just whispers, "Nice tux," and I look down at my tux, a brown one and a green necktie to match her dress. I blush, and she smiles a bit, I just know we captured the audience right here.

_And it was enchanting to meet you._

_All I can say it was, enchanting to meet you._

She faces me, her eyes trained off her feet, her beautiful grey eyes facing my blue ones.

Everyone expects us to dance or kiss or something, and it's horrible. To be staged, not giving off what you really want to do, but something to please the crowd.

She holds her hand out to me, and all of a sudden, all the eyes are trained on us.

We start dancing.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll stand forever,_

_Wondering if you know,_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

We dance, hand in hand, wafting gracefully in the dance floor. Probably there's a circle around us, everyone smiling at the sight of the "star crossed lovers". She has a faint blush painted on her cheeks, and I have one too. It's a night party, probably 2 am now, since we came here around 1:30 am.

_The lingering question kept me up, _

_2:00 am who do you love?_

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake._

_Now I'm pacing back and forth,_

_Wishing you were at my door,_

_I'd open up and you say,_

_All I know, it was enchanting to meet you._

Her eyes shift around the room, looking for a possible cue that we kiss, hug, or go off somewhere. I bend down and I give her a kiss, and she shuffles back, though still keeps up to the dance. The press is snapping pictures, which will probably be on the front page of everything. Literally.

_This night is sparkling,_

_Don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll stand forever,_

_Wondering if you know,_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

I know she feels strange right now; all that is going on in her head is her family back home, her best friend, Gale. She doesn't want to be with me, but I accept it. I know she doesn't really _love me,_ but you'll never know.

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you._

The party's already finished, because we have another one waiting for us tomorrow. People want us to exit dramatically, like one heads out the other door, and the other the main exit. She mouths out a silent, "Thanks," then looks at me for the next possible cue, lifting the hem of her skirt to the tiny bit of her ankle.

We both part slowly, both our hands on the extension of each other's arms, and the split is unforgettable. Her hands flick cutely at the last moment, and then she trots away, leaving me there to be asked and videotaped. Of course, I let it slide, being the person with the words to do all of the talking. All that's going on in my mind is;

_Please don't be in-love with someone else,_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you,_

_Please don't be in-love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you,_

_Katniss, I'd spend my whole life, wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._

_Because, you were all of my dreams come true,_

_And I just wish you knew,_

_Katniss I'm so in-love with you._


End file.
